Coinsidence or not?
by EmmaKoeni
Summary: Warning: INCEST! .: Ritsu Underground :.


**Coinsidence, or not?**

- At ze dinner table -

Ritsu: Sonia, why aren't you joining in the conversation?

Sonia: ... *contunues eating*

Sonic: Yeah why?

Sonia: I just don't want to speak.

Manic: Come on it's not fun without you!

Sonia: I'm not really hungry *leaves*

Ritsu: FINE, BE THAT WAY! *throws spoon after her* What's with her, anyway?

Manic: She's been like this for a week now.

Sonic: Only when you're around though, Manic. Otherwise she's fine.

Ritsu: Yeah, I wonder what is her problem?

Manic: I haven't even done anything. I might go speak to her *About to leave, but Sonic stops him*

Sonic: I don't think you should.

Manic: Ok *sits back down*

Ritsu: Maybe she's in love with you?

Manic: What the hell? We're siblings Ritsu, that's incest! *blushes*

Ritsu: Then why are you blushing?

Manic: No reason... .-.

Sonic: This is awkward xD

Manic: I AIN'T IN LOVE WITH MY SISTER!

Ritsu: Are you sure? There's always a reason to blush.

Manic: *blushes more* I'm going. *leaves*

Sonic: I'm like really scared right now. xD

Ritsu: Why?

Sonic: I don't want my brother and sister to go out with each other because that's incest and incest is freaky!

Ritsu: Haven't you seen what people do to poor Rin and Len?

Sonic: The Kagamines? Yeah, I have :P It's terror and I don't want my siblings to go though the same thing. But then again, if they are in love, which I'm hoping their not, then I guess I can't do anything about it... love is love.

Ritsu: Hey, I'm on your side.

Sonic: That doesn't make any sence in this situation.

Ritsu: I mean I agree with you...

Sonic: Now that makes sence.

Sonia: *walking in* Sorry for walking out then.

Ritsu: Can I just have my spoon back?

Sonia: I don't even know where your spoon IS.

Ritsu: I threw it at you when you left.

Sonia: Your spoon is right there *points to ritsu's plate where there is a spoon*

Ritsu: THAT MAKES NO SENSE I JUST THREW IT D:

Sonia: Oh well.

Sonic: Why did you even leave earlier?

Ritsu: Do you LOVE love Manic?

Sonia: *blushes* What, no! That's incest!

Ritsu: What's incest, anyway?

Sonia: This socially unaccepted thing where 2 people, related to one another, are in love.

Ritsu: Oh, so you mean like you and Manic?

Sonia: *blushes* What did I just say to your question on whether I loved him?

Ritsu: *Takes deep breath* Weel, you keep blushing I I think you love manic but not in a family love and you keep saying it's incest but everytime I say his name you blush so there.

Sonia: I'm just going to go again. *leaves*

Ritsu: She so loves him. xD

Manic & Sonia: *in background* We heard that!

Ritsu: *blows kisses in their direction* YOU WERE MEANT TO!

Sonia: hmph. Just leave us alone.

*Manic walks into her room*

Sonia: *blushes* What do you want?

Manic: That isn't true, is it?

Sonia: You'd probably hate me if I told you the truth.

Manic: I won't! Promise!

Sonia: *takes deep breath* Ok then, yes, it's true... .-.

Manic: What? *blushes*

Ritsu: *Outside* I BLOODY KNEW IT!

Sonia: I'm sorry...

Manic: Uh... if I confessed something to you, would take make you feel better?

Sonia: It depends.

Manic: Well, I actually love you too *blushes*

Sonia: What?

Manic: Uh huh. :)

Sonia: *smiles*

Ritsu: *hits the floor which causes a very loud noice* HAHAHAHAHAHAHA INCEST BUUT I DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND WHAT IT MEANS HAHAHAHAHA

Sonia: *opening the door* Have you been listening to our convosation, Ritsu?

Ritsu: You know it!

Sonia: Grr! *slams door shut* Ritsu that idiot!

Manic: What did he do?

Sonia: He was listening to us!

Manic: *blushes* Oh...

Ritsu: AND IF I'M SUCH AN IDIOT THEN I AM GONNA TELL SONIC NOW! *runs*

Sonia: This isn't going to be good.

- With Ritsu and Sonic -

Sonic: What do you want Ritsu?

Ritsu: IT'S MANIC AND SONIA! THEY LOVE EACHOTHER I HEARD THEM CONFESS! THEN SONIA SLAMMED THE DOOR ON MY HAND, AND IT HURT!

Sonic: Yeah yeah I'm sure you're lying, at least I hope so!

Manic: *running in and blushing* It's not true trust me!

Ritsu: Oh please, I heard everything.

Manic: You didn't hear nothing! Alright? *runs back to Sonia*

Ritsu: He's in DENIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAL.

Sonic: Don't pick on my brother and sister, alright? ._.

Ritsu: But I'm not! I'm telling the truth this time!

- With Sonia and Manic -

Sonia: I can't believe Ritsu heard us! It was meant to be a secret!

Manic: I'm fed up with Ritsu. And Sonic.

Sonia: Me too.

Manic: Maybe we could leave?

Sonia: We don't have a job and hardly any money!

Manic: You know how we know Japanese, are great at music and how we can turn into humans?

Sonia: So you're saying...

Manic: We should try and become Japanese Superstars! Right, how much money do we have in total?

Sonia: *counting money* I'd say we'd have about 2 Thousand yen. (£20, $20)

Manic: Will that be enough?

Sonia: I'm guessing so.

Manic: Right, shall we start to prepare then?

- With Ritsu and Sonic -

Ritsu: wonder what all that noise is about? *goes upstairs and sees Manic getting out his and Sonia's suitcases* You aren't thinking of leaving, are you?

Manic: Just stay outta our lives, ok? Go see Sonic seeing as you love to tell him about mine and Sonia's private buisness.

Ritsu: Okay, you are NOT my mother. Stop bossing me around, I can do whatever I want okay?

Manic: ... *goes into Sonia's room and gives her her suitcases (2) than goes into his room with his*

Ritsu: I knew it! You guys are leaving!

*Silence*

- Later -

Sonic: Why aren't Sonia and Manic down here? This is their favorite TV show! They never miss an episode!

Ritsu: They left.

Sonic: *mouth full of chill dogs* You gotta be kidding me?

Ritsu: No, I watched Manic pack their suitcases and they left!

Sonic: *spits out chilli dogs* WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?

Ritsu: Sonia told me that if I told you she'd beat me up! :(

Sonic: Well, they should come back soon, anyway.

- 5 Years later -

Narrator: Sonia and Manic were able to become famous worldwide idols.

*poster flies in though window LIKE A BOSS*

Sonic: What's this?

Ritsu: IT'S A FLYER FOR 2 MY 2 IDOLS! Can we go, PLEASE?

Sonic: I suppose. How much is it?

Ritsu: 1000 Japanese yen, or £/$10!

Sonic: Ok, I'll get us some tickets.

- At the concert -

Sonic: They remind me of Sonia and Manic for some reason.

Ritsu: That's actually their names, but I don't see it.

Sonic: It's their medallions!

Ritsu: What's a medallion?

Sonic: It's like what I'm wearing round my neck. Don't you remember that Sonia had one that was a piano and Manic had one that was a drum set?

Ritsu: No.

Sonic: Well they did. ._. And they look just like the ones that the preformers are wearing!

Ritsu: I'm confused...

Sonic: Good thing I got these! *hands ritsu a backstage pass*

Ritsu: *screams so loudly he causes a distraction*

Sonic: *facepalm* You want to be thrown out by security?

Ritsu: *starts to cry* No!

Sonic: Then calm down, ok?

- Later, yo -

Narrator: Sonic and Ritsu were waiting in line to see Sonia and Manic. They were at the back of the line, but they took this as an avantage.

Sonic: I can actually be bothered to wait.

Ritsu: I CANNT!

Narrator: The line goes down rather quickly. Sonia soon sees that Sonic's at the back.

Sonia: *to manic* Hide our medallions! *takes of her medallion and throws it to him*

Narrator: Sonic and Ritsu finally get to see Sonia and Manic, after 2 hours of waiting.

Ritsu: OHMYGOD SONIA AND MANIC I'M LIKE YOUR BIGGEST FAN!

Sonia: We get that a lot.

Sonic: Hey, didn't you guys have medallions on in the preformance? Like mine? *points*

Sonia: We take them off backstage.

Manic: *thinking* CRAP! He noticed them .-.

Sonic: What the hell? Mine's glowing?

Sonia: Manic, go check our medallions!

Manic: Why?

Sonia: Because... you know .-.

Manic: *runs off*

Sonia: So umm how are you?

Ritsu: SONIC THINKS YOU AND MANIC ARE LIKE HIS BROTHER AND SISTER OF THE SAME NAME xD

Sonia: Weird... .-. Me and Manic are twins but apart from that we have no other siblings as far as I know of (lie lie lie lie lie)

Manic: Sonia!

Sonia: What?

Manic: They're glowing!

Sonia: Keep your voice down we don't want to let him know that... you know what...

Manic: Oh.

Ritsu: You know what?

Sonia: You don't get it do you? Don't you reconise us?

Ritsu: What kind of a question is that? Of course I reconise you, you're famous!

Sonia: Manic get our medallions.

Manic: What! Why?

Sonia: We're going to show them.

Manic: Uh huh! *runs off again*

Sonia: Sonic...

Sonic: You know my name?

Sonia: Don't you reconise us at all?

Sonic: Nope .-.

Manic: *comes back with medallions and sonia and manic put them on*

Sonic: Hey, your medallions are glowing too!

*Sonia and Manic touch their medallions to turn them back into hedgehogs*

Sonia: Do you reconise us now?

Sonic: My word! *hugs them*

Ritsu: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *tries running away but falls*

Sonic: *turns to Ritsu and points* I BLOODY KNEW IT!

Sonia: Is that like becoming a regular saying now?

Manic: Dunno.

Sonic: Why did you even leave?

Sonia: Incest.

Sonic: Oh yeah .-.

Ritsu: Are you two still in love? D:

Sonia: Yeah... xD and we're also married.

Sonic: HOW DOES THAT EVEN WORK OUT?

Manic: Dunno, Emma made us Husband and Wife.

Sonic: Don't tell me you guys have a child too... .-.

Sonia: We're trying xD

Ritsu: How?

Sonic: So... are you coming back to Metrotropolis?

Sonia & Manic: *look at each other* We guess...

Ritsu: What would happen if you did have a child?

Sonia: It would probably be like our sibling or something lol.

Ritsu: I'm CONFUSED! You people confuse me!

- End -

Narrator: In the end, Sonia and Manic somehow do have a child, whos name is Mania and she is their sister, and Sonia's and Manic's daughter, which makes no sence to me.

Ritsu: OR MEH!

The end.


End file.
